Like a boy Como un chico
by Abadeer
Summary: ¿Un chico nuevo? ¿Una apuesta? ¿Por qué de repente todos creen que Ichigo es gay? ¿Dónde está Rukia y por que Ichigo besa a un Kuchiki con pantalones?
1. Chapter 1

**Lean, hay muchas cosas, muchas muajajaja! :33**

**Disclaimer: **_**Bleach es de Tite Kubo Jojojo.**_

…**Like a boy/ Cómo un chico…**

**Bleach**

Después de que la calma regresara a Karakura al vencer a Ginjo, el ya conocido chico de los cabellos naranjas se preparaba para asistir nuevamente a la escuela. Era genial que todo estuviera nuevamente en paz, pero la idea de ir de nuevo al colegio no le hacia mucha gracia y no es que no le gustase ir a clase, simplemente se podría decir que _extrañaba _un poco toda la adrenalina de las batallas.

Era el primer día, después de tanto ajetreo sufrido a causa de los Fullbringers, y para adornarle bonito iba algo tarde, no recordaba su horario y rogaba a Kami-sama llevar el material adecuado para ese día; sobraba decir que no llevaba la tarea de los días anteriores, además de que había varios exámenes que no había presentado.

Bonito día para ir a la escuela. El sol brillaba tenue, las avecillas cantaban, casi lo arroya una anciana al cruzar la acera… en fin, un día precioso. El sonoro saludo de su amigo castaño, Asano Keigo.

— Ichigo!.- Saludo Asano, como de costumbre, a lo que, como de costumbre, el aludido bloqueo con su brazo, sin darle importancia.

— Buen día Keigo.-Dijo sin más y siguió rumbo a su salón.

Al entrar al aula noto algo particularmente extraño, en los puestos de los pupitres, a su lado, que solía ocupar Rukia cuando permanecía en karakura y estar vacío en su ausencia, se encontraba ocupado por un chico de oscuros cabellos que permanecía en posición de descanso con su cara hundida entre sus brazos sobre la paleta del mencionado banquillo. Al shinigami sustituto esto le hizo rabiar un poco, ese sitio siempre había estado reservado para la enana y ahora un enano venía y creía que podía ocuparlo así nada más, despreocupada y perezosamente.

— ¿Quién es ese tipo?.- pregunto el Kurosaki, señalando al susodicho, a una de sus compañeras de clase.

— etto, no lo sé.- Dijo la menuda chica, algo asustada y ansiosa por estar hablando con Kurosaki-idol, quien se había vuelto popular por participar tanto en las actividades deportivas de la escuela [Ver inicio de la saga del agente perdido e.e'].- Ya esta aquí cuando llegué.

Y sin decir nada más se dirigió a su lugar de siempre, tratando de ignorar al muchacho en el pupitre de Rukia, pensando "_Por qué debería preocuparme por el lugar de clase de la enana, seguro esa no regresa de nuevo por aquí en mucho tiempo" _ Pero repentinamente todo aquel control se fue haciendo menos, al escuchar leves suspiros del moreno que dormía tranquilo en la silla.

— Hey, amigo, ese sitio esta ocupado.- No hubo respuesta.- ¡Hey pequeñajo te estoy hablando!.- Dijo el irritado peli naranjo, casi gritando y sacudiendo levemente la manga del morocho a su lado. Este se despertó en el acto y con molestia se voltio para mirarlo, poniendo sus cejas señudas sobre sus intensos ojos avioletados.

—¡Se puede saber que te pasa, imbecil!

— R-ru ¡Rukia! .- chilló sorprendido, señalandola con el dedo y con la quijada un poco fuera de si

Al fondo del salón, observando la curiosa escena, se encontraban algunos compañeros de clase del par de shinigamis, cotilleando del asunto.

— Mira allá, Kurosaki le está sacando pleito al chico nuevo.- Decía un muchacho delgado.

— Hablando del chico nuevo, ¿Ya lo vieron?.- contesto una de colitas.

— No, cuando llegue ya estaba en esa posición.- Menciono otra chica, imitando con los brazos la posición de Rukia sobre el mesa banco *.

— Yo si lo vi.- repitió la de colitas.- Es tan kawaiii!

— Es bastante bajito.- Alego el muchacho.

— ¡Lo sé!.- Dijo la misma chica.- Eso y su carita es lo que lo hace tan Kawaii, ¡Es tan Shota!

— En serio Midoki-san!? Kyaaa!.- Preguntó otra de las chavas.

— ¡Sii!, Tiene unos ojos muy lindos, de un azul como violeta y son muuuy grandes ¡Gigantes! Kyaaa, es hermoso, hermoso.- Decía mientras le salían corazoncitos en los ojos.

— ¿Azul violeta?.- cuestiono un atractivo joven.- Wow, como los de Kuchiki-san.

— Tienes razón, es un color de ojos muy poco común, ¿serán parientes?.

— Puede ser, siempre, cuando hablaba con Kurosaki-kun, la escuchaba hablar de su Nii-sama.- Dijo otra jovencita, uniéndose a la conversación.

— Pero es muy bajito para ser su hermano mayor.- Alego un castaño con gafas.

— Bueno, tampoco es que Kuchiki-san sea muy alta.- Dijo riendo otro muchacho, a lo que Asano, saliendo de algún lugar, le dio un golpecito en la cabeza y con lagrimas en los ojos alego:

— Kuchiki-san es perfecta aún con su tamaño Petit! ¡Oh mi hermosa Kuchiki-san!

Se escuchó un ruido estridente y todos voltearon a ver en dirección al morocho y el pelos de zanahoria, al parecer la pelea continuaba y se hacia ligeramente más grande.

— ¡Ahhh! Espero que Kurosaki-Idol-san No le haga daño al pequeño y hermoso Shota-kun.- Chilló la chica de colitas, haciendo pucheros.

A metros de allí, retomando la discusión de los jóvenes segadores*.

— ¿Q-que diablos haces vestida así?.- cuestionó aún medio shockeado el Kurosaki.

— ¡Que diablos te importa! .- Gritó en respuesta la Kuchiki, levantándose de su lugar para mirarlo con desprecio (se aman xD).- Además, ¡¿Qué es eso de que este puesto está ocupado?!

— ¡Si lo escuchaste, maldita enana! ¡Me estabas ignorando!

— ¿A quien llamas enana? .- Grito, con una evidente venita saltando de su sien.

— ¿A caso no es obvio? Al microbio que tengo frente a mi..- devolvió con saña el de los ojos Avellana.- Responde enana, ¿Me estabas ignorando?

— ¿ y que si es así? Diablos Ichigo, deja de estar molestando.- Dijo sentandose de golpe.

— Tuuu perra.- La morocha lo miro con odio por unos segundos y luego intentó volver a su posición de descanso.- ¡Aún no he acabado! ¡RESPONDE!.- Grito Ichigo, azotando sus manos contra la paleta, evitando que Rukia se recargará y haciéndola saltar levemente.

— Para que quieres saber si te ignoraba o no, ¡cabeza de pinchos!.- Escupió molesta la pequeña shinigami.

— No me refería a eso, tabla con piernas, sino al hecho de que cargues pantalones.- dijo escaneándola aún con asombro.- ¡Maldición, pareces un chico!.

Rukia se puso totalmente roja, al ver la forma en que el chico la miraba y aún más por el comentario, volteo el rostro diciendo "Culpa a Urahara". En ese momento llegó la sensei y debieron comenzar las clases en silencio, ya que la señora profesora no estaba de humor.

**Tras un quiebre de inspiración con "Amnesie" me llegaron ideas nuevas sobre muuuuchos fanfics Muajaja :33 Esté es un ejemplo de ellos.  
Espero que haya sido de su agrada y si es así espero sus reviews y si no, tambien e.e' eso ayuda a mejorar, o deprime un largo rato xD  
Espero continuar pronto con "Amnesie" y por este ni se preocupen de que actualice, prácticamente se escribe sólo [inspiración 1000, aysi xD] si Kami quiere, lo termino hoy :3 Ahhhh mi oído hizo "piiiiiiiii" alguien me recordó de mala manera ¬3 ¬ **


	2. Nada malo

No es nada malo, ropa diferente nada más.

La clase transcurrió normal, para sorpresa de muchos de los alumnos no había sido presentado ante el grupo el pequeño alumno nuevo; entregaron sus trabajos y muchos esperaban con ansias el momento en que el curioso y misterioso alumno fuese llamado a recoger su tarea calificada.

La pequeña shinigami se sentía algo agobiada, sentía la mirada de la mayoría de los alumnos sobre ella y a la vez esquivaba la del peliponcho que no dejaba de atacarla con preguntas por lo bajo. Era tedioso tener que lidiar con todo eso, pero a la vez le resultaba divertido ver por el rabillo del ojo la cara de confusión y sorpresa de su amigo y saber que lo tenia en ascuas.

El tan esperado momento llegó, la profesora, con parsimonia, tomó la libreta adornada con Chappys en las esquinas de las hojas, la califico y cerró sin ver el nombre, deduciendo el saber de quien se trataba, por la pequeña "peculiaridad"

— ¡Kuchiki!.- Gritó, para perplejidad del alumnado, que veía como el pedacito de cristiano se levantaba de su mesa para recoger su libreta.

Al tomarla, la profesora levantó la mirada para verla topándose con la peculiaridad del atuendo y la forma en que ella vestía.

— Creí que eras una chica.- Le dijo por lo bajo, dejando a Rukia algo sonrosada a punto de defenderse, pero la dejó con la palabra en la boca.- ¡KURONUMAAA!

La chica suspiró, dando vuelta para retomar su lugar, encontrándose con un montón de cuchicheos y gente mirándola con sorpresa, ella con una gotita en la nuca no supo más que sonreír ampliamente, causando un gran "Kyaaaaaa" de parte de hombres y mujeres.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y antes de que alguna chica lograra aglomerarse donde Rukia, el shinigami sustituto Fullbringer power ranger la tomo del brazo y la saco de ahí a rastras rumbo a la azotea.

— Bien, ¿que esperas?.- dijo soltándola casi de un aventón.

— ¡Calmate idiota! .-

—¿Vas a decirme por que estas vestida así, enana fetichista? .- lanzó con un ligero sonrojo, a lo que está lo empujo con fuerza con un sonrojo incluso mayor.

— ¡Que no es mi culpa, te dije!.- soltó aún sonrojada, volteando la mirada hacia un lado sujetándose el brazo izquierdo con timidez.

— ¿Entonces?.- rascándose la nuca nervioso.

— Es culpa de Urahara.

— Entonces…. ¡No me dias que él…!.- y no terminó la oración cuando sus manos comenzaron a palpar el pecho de la shinigami, sintiendo, obviamente, sus pequeños senos bajo la tela, no pudo evitar el sonrojo intenso, cosa que en ese momento compartía con la petit.

— ¡S-sueltame imbecil!.- Grito, abofeteándolo con fuerza, a lo que este, aún sonrojado, ni se inmutó.- ¡Que me sueltes, pervertido!.- Se removió, empujándolo, el perplejo shinigami sustituto por fin reaccionó.

— L-lo siento Rukia, yo, yo creí que… ya sabes, yo, p-perdon…- No tenía ni idea de que decir, ¡Pero es que no era culpa suya! O bueno, es decir, tratandose de Urahara era normal pensar en una transformación total, ese tipo esta loco.

— ¡Esa no es escusa!.- decía ella cubriendo la zona de su pecho, avergonzada.

—P-pero es que Urahara-san…

— Ya sé como es Urahara, ¡pero esa no es razón para magrear mi persona!.- grito ruborizada.

Silencio.

— Entonces… ¿Me dirás lo que ocurrió?

Silencio.

— Vamos Rukia, no puedes estar así todo el día. No es para tanto…- No pudo acabar su oración cuando un zapato aterrizó en su cabeza.

— ahhh .- Suspiró la chica, algo cansada de la stuación.- No fue gran cosa, sólo que llegué de improviso y bueno….

*Flash back*

El despejado cielo de Karakura se vio invadido por un senkaimon, del cuál salió una pequeña y conocida Shinigami. Aterrizando con destreza y en un salto grácil tocó el suelo, dudosa de a dónde debería dirigirse. Era temprano y tenía una misión de bajo rango. Podía darse el lujo de vagar un rato por la ciudad o acudir a molestar a cierto pelinaranjo que tanto le agradaba.

Se detuvo a pensar un momento y se dio cuenta de la fecha y hora. Lunes por la mañana. Seguramente el chico estaba por irse a la escuela. Pensó en ir a su casa para ir con él, pero recordó que de momento no tenía uniforme, la última vez que estuvo en Karakura se dejó el uniforme en casa de Urahara y dudaba mucho que en casa de Ichigo encontrara alguno adecuado, ya que aparte de ella nadie usaba uniforme de esa institución ahí.

Estaba decidido, iría a con Urahara y le pediría un uniforme de su talla, no era algo de que alegrarse pero había bajado algo de peso y ella juraría que era un par de centímetros más alta. Además había olvidado el _detalle _ del gigai, aún si en la casa Kurosaki ubiese un uniforme para ella, debía de acudir con el sombrerero a por su gigai.

No tardo mucho en llegar a la tienda del rubio con sombrero. Estaba cerrada, así que tuvo que tocar un poco, este salió a recibirla, somnoliento.

— Oh, Kuchiki-san .- Saludó bostezando.- que te trae por aquí tan temprano.

— Ohaio, Urahara. Estoy en una misión y necesito un gigai.- Dijo ella cortésmente.- ¡Ahhh y un uniforme!.- recordó, esbozando una sonrisa.

— Ohhh ya veo, justo terminé de adaptar tu gigai.- Sonrio el tendero, adquiriendo animos misteriosamente.

— ¿Adptar?.- interrogo la morena con duda.

— si, si Kuchiki-san, No creas que no lo he notado, estás más grandecita.- menciono sonrojando a la chica en el acto, esta tocio un poco recuperando la compostura digna de una Kuchiki.

Entraron a la tienda y en poco tiempo Rukia ya se encontraba dentro de su gigai, a la espera por su uniforme, cuando aparecio e sombrerero loco con noticias no muy buenas.

— Kuchiki-san lo siento mucho, pero se agotaron los uniformes femeninos.

— ¿Qué dices? P-pero ¡soy tu única clienta de ese tipo!

— No, no, te equivocas, este verano me dediqué a sacar los articulos viejos y pude vender muchos uniformes a bellas jovencitas de karakura.

— ¿Y que se supone que deba hacer ahora?

— Pues no hay muchas tiendas abiertas a esta hora, ¡Ohhh! Casi lo olvido, tengo este, te vendría bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado, mostrándole a la chica unos pantalones grises y una chaqueta del mismo color.

— ¡Es de chico! No me pondré eso ¬¬ .- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Minutos más tarde se encontraba saliendo de la tienda de Urahara vestida con esos grises pantalones camino a la escuela.

*Fin delflash back*

— y entonces llegué aquí. Era muy temprano y casino había nadie, me aburrí y me puse a dormitar sobre la mesita.- explicaba una Rukia con pantalones.

— nadie te reconocio?.- pregunto expectante el chico naranjo.

— Bromeas? Si hasta incluso tú creíste que era un chico.- Soltó orgullosa.

— Ya veo .- Respondío él, notando el orgullo en su voz.- "_Así que a la enana le enorgullece su actuación, veamos cuanto aguanta así" _ pensó el muchacho.- Oi Rukia.

— Ahora qué?, idiota.

— ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta?.- Propuso, sonriendo de lado.

Apuesta


	3. Apuesta

**Tercer capitulo, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach es de TK**

**Apuesta**

— _Ya veo .- Respondío él, notando el orgullo en su voz.- "__Así que a la enana le enorgullece su actuación, veamos cuanto aguanta así"__pensó el muchacho.- Oi Rukia._

— _Ahora qué?, idiota._

— _¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta?.- Propuso, sonriendo de lado._

—¿Apuesta? A que te refieres?

_— _Una apuesta es..- comenzó a narrar el Shinigami sustituto casi como un reflejo.

— Ya sé que es una apuesta, animal!.- lo interrumpió la Kuchiki, algo irritada.- Lo que quiero que me digas es de qué va dicha aupesta.

— Oh ya veo, en ese caso.- Volvió a sonreír ladeado, era extraño para la morocha ver esa expresión en el rostro del chico, podía parecerse un poco a las facciones pervertidas que llegó a ver en los mangas, aunque él también usaba esa expresión raras veces, cuando de desquitarse con alguien se trataba.- te diré de que se trata, es bastante simple en realidad.

— Vas a decirme de un buena vez de que se trata o vas a seguir parloteando? ¬3 ¬

— Pues si dejaras de interrumpirme ya habría acabado, enana del demonio.

— Ya vas.- contesto molesta.- termina de hablar ya, se me está pasando el descanso y aún no he almorzado.- y cómo si de un ejemplo sonoro se tratase su estomago comenzó a gruñir.

— Jaja y si comemos algo primero?.- se mofo.- No hay que hacer enfurecer a la bestia que llevas dentro.

— Deja de darle vueltas y dilo de una vez, además me sacaste a rastras del salón no me dio tiempo de sacar mi obento.- (Así es, Tessai le preparó el almuerzo).

— Bien. Igual Tampoco saqué el mio.

— ¡HABLA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!.- Rukia comenzaba a perder la paciencia, si no fuera por que la curiosidad le ganaba ya habría abandonado la azotea desde hace ya un buen rato, además, conociéndose, seguro ganaba y no iba a perder la oportunidad de echárselo a Ichigo en cara.

— Ya voy joder, le quitas lo divertido al asunto.- dijo el ahora irritado pelipincho.- La apuesta consiste en lo siguiente: Debes permanecer vestida como un chico toda la semana, sin que nadie te reconozca y…

— Espera, sin que me reconozcan? Pero si Ishida es el delegado de la clase, él me conoce y, a diferencia tuya, es muy perceptivo, seguro lo nota.

— Dejame ver si entendi ¿Te molesta más el hecho de que Ishida pueda reconocerte que el permanecer vestida de chico?.- preguntó algo sacado de onda.

— Vamos Ichigo, soy muy buena actriz, lo sabes.- Dijo con autosuficiencia.- A parte de Ishida no creo que nadie me reconosca, sobra decir que ni siquiera tú lo harías Jojojo .- Comenzó a reír de forma dramatic/chusca.

— Pero si yo si te reconocí mocosa

— ¿A quien llamas mocosa imbecil? Soy mayor que tú, respeta! .- contesto "indignada". Llevó su dedo indice a su labio inferior e hizo ademán de pensar.- Cierto. ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

— ¿Bromeas? Te conozco Rukia, aunque lleves pantalones te sigues viendo igual -_-'

— Pero Mikazuki-san creyó que era un chico, incluso Keigo.

— Bueno, hay que admitir que de no ser por que usas falda nadie sabría que eres una chica.- y en eso estaba nuestro querido fresita-kun cuando el otro zapato cayó sobre su cabezota naranja.- Maldición Rukia, que culpa tengo yo de que estés tan plana?

— Tuuu Bakamono! Pero a todo esto, por que crees que un pecho robusto es sinonimo de femineidad? .- Cuestiono ligeramente sonrojada.- ¿Acaso no hay más cosas que determine que soy una chica?

— Ummm veamos, biológicamente tu aparato reproductor indica que…

Un tercer zapato salido de quien sabe dónde fue arrojado esta vez directo a la cara del Kurosaki, quien lo esquivo con habilidad.

— Tranquila, ya, ya

— Responde, y sabes a lo que me refiero con la pregunta.

— Bien, pues según yo una chica es una chica primeramente por sus caracteristicas fisicas y biologicas, y no me golpees que sabes que es cierto.- advirtió haciendo una pose defensiva con los brazos, Rukia sólo lo miro aburrida.- el pecho es algo que define generalmente a una chica, tu no tienes, es un punto a tu favor en eso de la apuesta.- La pequeña shinigami sólo apretó los puños ante el comentario, reteniendo alguna clase de insulto o acción agresiva.- Las chicas son femeninas, tiernas y fragiles, tu, bueno, digamos que a veces sueles ser muy ruda y tosca.- Los ojos de ella se abrían como platos, aumentando la tensión de sus nudillos conforme avanzaba Ichigo con la descripción.- Les gustan las cosas llenas de colores, flores y esas cosas de películas romanticas, y pues a ti te gusta ese conejo de mierda, más que una chica eres un ente infantil diría yo.

El pelinaranjo hacía sus comentarios de forma burlesca, para él decir todo eso era simplemente una manera de molestar un poco a su compañera de batallas, realmente no pensaba así de ella, o quizá un poco, pero él más que nadie sabia que Rukia era una muy bella mujer, vamos que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo que se volvía mantequilla ante el calor de su tacto; estuvó él tan metido en la broma que extrañamnte no notó lo mucho que había afectado eso a la petit.

— y qué me darás?.- preguntó subitamente, haciendo que el naranjito se confundiera un poco.

— eh?.- preguntó sacado de onda.

— En caso de que yo gane, ¿Qué me darás si es así?

— Umm no sé, lo que tú quieras.- Pensó un momento y después de un breve silencio, agregó, con esa sonrisa ladeada más característica de ella que de él.- Pero, obviamente, si tu pierdes tendrás que darme algo a mi.

— Y qué será?.- cuestionó sin mucho animo.

— Pues digamos que lo sabrás cuando pierdas.

— ummm Descuida,.- Dijo, tomando camino en dirección a las escaleras.- eso no pasará.

— Oi, Rukia.- gritó, haciendo voltear a su compañera.- Por cierto, olvide decirte que no sólo deberás actuar cómo uno, si no hacer todo lo que hace un chico, tanto en la escuela como en casa. To-do.- Puso énfasis en la palabra "_Todo"_ dividiéndola en silabas. Ella en respuesta solo arqueo una ceja mirándolo por encima de su hombro, para luego irse hacienda una mueca.

La chica de pantalones caminó rumbo a su aula, sin mucho animo y con mucha hambre, ¿En verdad Ichigo pensaba todo eso de ella? Al parecer era así, pero ella ya se lo esperaba, después de todo, según ella, era verdad; Ella no tenía ni un ápice de femineidad, era tosca y ruda como el dijo, estaba totalmente plana y no era precisamente hermosa, además todo lo que él describió como una mujer eran cualidades de su amiga Inuoe Orihime, ella era bella y agraciada, algo ingenua y torpe a veces, pero una muy buena y protuberante persona. Seguro era ella el modelo femenino de Ichigo, el tipo de chicas que le gustaba y como no, Inuoe podría gustarle a cualquiera, no como ella, OriHime, una princesa incluso por su nombre, Rukia, que no aspiraba más que al ya afamado apodo de "_Princesa del Rukongai"._

—_Vamos Rukia, que clase de pensamientos deprimentes son esos, tú no eres asi, animate.- _Pensó la shinigami.- _Además aunque el te viera como una chica que posibilidades habría de que… ¡Ahh! Pensar en eso tampoco es bueno._

Aún con un embrollo mental envolviéndola entró al salón, no había dado más que un paso y un romolino de "Kyaaaaa's" atacó en su dirección, rodeandola por completo. Todas su compañeras de clase se encontraban allí, haciendole bulla con alagos y preguntas si bien algunas casuales otras más atrevidas.

Cómo pudo se abrió paso a su lugar, no sin antes voltear y dedicarles una ligera sonrisa a sus compañerasmientras una gotita resbalaba de su frente ¿Estaban tan desesperadas?.  
Un poco más calmadas, se fueron acercando a ella, casi timidas, pero bastó sólo el hecho de mirar la caja de su bento para que todas enloquecieran de jalón.

— Kyaaaa!.- se escuchaba por todo el aula.- "Ya vieron, es de conejitos!" decía una, "¡Es tan kawaii!" gritaban otras a coro, "Jamás vi a un chico tan valiente cómo para usar una servilleta rosa" "kyaaa, kyaaa".

Algo incomoda por todo el asunto decidió irse de ahí a aprovechar los últimos minutos de descanso para consumir sus alimentos; hizo provecho de su baja estatura para escapara de las chicas, si bien no mucho, más altas que ella, que hacian muecas chistosas mientras hacian comentarios raros acerca de "Lo lindo que era el jovencito Kuchiki", se rió un poco en sus adentros.

Salió de esa caja de locura que se había vuelto su clase y al final del pasillo se topo con el mayor de los hermanos kurosaki, quien la detuvo poniendo su mano en su frente. La soltó, recargándose en la pared cruzandose de brazos.

— ¿Qué? Te das por vencida ya?

— Es el primer día Kurosaki.-sonrió con sorna.- Y no soy el único chico que huye de una oleada de niñas con las hormonas alborotadas.

— Tsk! .- soltó mientras se recordaba huyendo de un grupo de chicas de secundaría cerca del centro comercial.- Pero tienes razón, aún no acaba, es apenas la mitad del día y aún faltan cuatro más.

— Bien espero que puedas darme lo que quiero.- dijo sonriendo socarrona.- No te arrepientas, fresita-kun.

—Lo mismo digo.- dijo al tiempo que la tomaba por los hombros, estampandola contra la pared, acorralándola con sus brazos.- No te arrepientas Kuchiki.- y acercndosé a su oído, agregó.- Vas a darme lo que quiero.

En la puerta del salón, amontonadas una encima de otra varias personas veían la "extraña" escena de la pareja de shinigamis, la mayoría mujeres y alguno que otro hombre, todos con sonrojos evidentes en sus rostros.

— Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-chan interpretan un claro eemplo de amor prohibido.- decía una emocionada chica, juntando sus manos y sacando una lagrimita falsa.

— Nunca creí algo así de Kurosaki.- se lamentaba por lo bajo un muchacho, mientras otra chica contestaba a su comentario.

— Tienes razón Ken-kun, y yo que lo quería para mi.- haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

— YAOOOIIII!.-chilló la loca de colitas.

— Me pregunto quien será el seme y quien el Uke.- decía con emoción otra chica.

— Eso es obvio Kirane, a caso no ves la actitud de Kurosaki-kun?

— jooo.- respondió haciendo pucheros.- Pero Kuchiki-chan se ve muy agresivo tambien, no por ser chiquito puede dejar de someter a Kurosaki.

— Oigan, si para ustedes Kuchiki es Shota y tiene un romance con Kurosaki eso no sería más Lollicon?

— Yaoi lollicon!- Kyaaa!

— si, ¿Cómo se le llama a eso?

— Jaja, asi que sus chicos de ensueño resultaron put…- y en eso estaba un chico en lo que fue interrumpidopor una bola de chavas que comenzaron a golpearlo diciendo cosas como "Como puedes decir eso, son hermosos" y "Seguro tienes celos de lo bello de su relación" "Puto tú, el Yaoi es hermoso*, tu eres gay de closed"

Y lejos y ajenos de ese barullo estaban los dos shinigamis, después de susurrarle tal cosa a su equeña amiga, se hizo a un lado, dejándola libre de su encierro y algo abochornada.

— Vamos.- dijo de repente el más hombre de los dos.

— eh?.- respondió algo perdida, aún pensando en lo ocurrido.

— Hay que comer. Además tu barriga no para de hacer ruidos.

— S-si,.- eso la hizo enrojecer un poco más, ahora de una pena diferente, aún así lo de hace unos segundos no dejaba de dar vuelta en su cabeza.- vayamos.

¿Qué rayos ocurría? ¿Por qué Ichigo la había acorralado de tal forma? ¿Desde cuando podía actuar de esa forma tan extraña y tener una voz tan sugerente? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué diablos iba pedirle si perdía?.

**Bien, exploremos más puntos de los personajes y explotemoslos. Mujajaja c:**

**Todos su quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, criticas constructivas y destructivas son tomadas en cuenta y se agradecen :33 Dejen sus reviews.**

**Nota: * No me gusta el Yaoi :) **


	4. Like a boy Resto del día 1

El día transcurría con normalidad, si es que se le puede llamar normal a todo ese asunto; las chicas de la clase no dejaban de mirar a la pequeña shinigami, para ella eso no era para nada agradable, un poco de atención al principio estaba bien, pero vaya que estas niñas exageraban, por kami ¡No la dejaban ni para ir al baño! Hablando de baño… allí estaba ella, al final del pasillo, huyendo de un grupo de chiquillas gritonas y con una vejiga que pedía a gritos ser liberada de tanta presión líquida. Había llegado un momento determinante en todo este ajetreo de la apuesta propuesta por Ichigo, ella realmente no sabía que decisión tomar, ¡Era difícil! No podía rendirse, no, ella tenía orgullo de sobra para permitir que algo tan trivial la derrotara.

Una mano fuerte se apoyo sobre su cabeza. El pelo pincho naranjoso había aparecido de quien sabe dónde y ahora estaba junto a ella, mirando también ambas puertas de los servicios.

— To do.- repitió, volteando a mirarla divertido.

La kuchiki enloqueció por dentro, no perdería, definitivamente no lo haría. Algo como eso no lograría derrotarla.

Aparto con fuerza la pesada mano de su compañero de batallas, lo miró e hizo una mueca de fastidio y sin más preámbulo avanzó, empujando sin ganas la puerta con el símbolo masculino. En un par de pasos se encontraba dentro del cuarto de baño, algo incomoda con eso, pero decidió no darle importancia, tenía otros "asuntos" de los que ocuparse. Se disponía a abrir la puerta de las casetas individuales cuando una mano familiar la bloqueó, se giró a mirarlo, conteniendo los impulsos de su vejiga que cada vez aguantaba menos.

— ¿Qué crees que haces imbecil?.- chilló molesta. Pero si que sabía ser ladilla este muchacho.

— Dije todo, recuerdas?.- comentó, señalando con la mirada un punto especifico de los sanitarios. La morocha giró la vista en dirección a la de Ichigo… mingitorios.

— Estás bromeando, verdad?.- dijo ella, incrédula.- ¡No voy a hacer eso!

— Entonces ¿Te rindes?

— ¡Claro que no! Pero no puedo hacer eso…- susurro algo sonrojada.- Hay cosas que no puedo hacer, incluso físicamente no…

— Entiendo.- dijo él, dejándola algo sorprendida.- pero de lo demás no tendré piedad.- cerró la puerta de la caseta, sujetándola con su mano, y echo su cuerpo hacia enfrente, haciendo un casi emparedado de Rukia, cuyas hojas de pan eran él y la puerta, la miró y con un tono sugerente repitió .- Me darás lo que quiero.

Y así salió del baño, dejando a la ojivioleta sola con sus asuntos, aunque ella ya tenía otras cosas más importantes de que ocuparse.

Salió del baño sin preocupaciones, las clases ya habían terminado y al parecer el grupo de chicas ya se había dispersado. Caminaba distraída, había muchas cosas ocupando su mente desde el inicio del día, desde el inicio de todo este asunto.

_Vamos rukia.-_ pensó.-_ deja de pensar en tantas sonsadas y mejor ve pensando que le vas a pedir al idiota. _– suspiró cansina, y es que en serio no podía sacarse todas esas ideas de la mente, su amigo se estaba comportando muy raro con ella, que diablos quería él de ella, en verdad que no sabía cómo tomarse todas sus acciones y palabras, acaso él… no, no, eso era imposible. Sólo le restaba terminar la semana y ver que ocurría.

Caminó rumbo a la salida del edificio.

El tonto de su amigo no la había esperado, se largo sin ella, o sin él, como sea que debiese decirse ahora, hablando de ahora ¿Qué diablos debía hacer? ¿Dónde debía quedarse? Isshin Kurosaki sabía de su existencia como shinigami y amiga de Ichigo, pero definitivamente desconocía que ella fuera varón, de algún modo, y no podría decir que era su propio hermano porque él ya lo conocía. Eso si que supondría un problema, no le quedaría de otra más que hacer lo que en un principio, entrar sin ser notada.

En eso estaba la pequeña shinigami, cuando el mayor de la casa kurosaki salió a su encuentro.

— Dime muchacho, ¿Se te perdió algo?

Isshin la miraba desconfiado, no era común ver a una persona bajita tratando de trepar la pared exterior de tu casa.

— Eh, yo..- había sido descubierta, ¿Qué excusa podría darle? D:

— Pero si tu eres.- la miró a la cara, estupefacto, luego continuo.- t-tu tu eres ¡Eres idéntico a mi preciosa tercera hija Rukia-chan! *-*

Eso si que la tomó por sorpresa, ¿Era realmente el Kurosaki tan tonto como lo pintaban? Esa era una buena pregunta.

Rápidamente el barba'e chivo, la abrazó por lo hombros y comenzó a guiarla a la sala.

— Vaya que te le pareces, el cabello, los ojos, la piel fina y delicada, aunque creo que ella es más chaparrita, eres una monada de muchacho y bastante afeminado, pero eso no importa.- decía Isshin-san mirando a Rukia por todos los ángulos posibles, sacando estrellitas por todos lado.- ¿Qué hacías allá afuera?

— Emm, yo, quería saber si Ichigo estaba en casa.- dijo temerosa de que la reconocieran por su voz, luego recapacitó y se dijo a si misma _mi voz no es femenina, de que me preocupo_.

— No ha regresado de la escuela u.u por cierto ¿Tienes dónde quedarte? :D

— eh? .- seguía sorprendida.

— No te apenes hijo, es más toma tus cosas, te buscaremos un sitio dónde dormir *-*

— Señor yo no…-

— No me digas que ya tienes casa :'( /3

— eh? No, yo no tengo dónde quedarme, pero…

— Perfecto, anda a darte un baño, yo te prepararé un buen sitio, ve, ve, en un momento te llevo algo de ropa.- le dijo empujándola escaleras arriba, rumbo al cuarto de baño.- ¡Masaki! Tenemos otro hijo, un varoncito ¡Este si nos hará sentir orgullosos y nos dará nietos pronto! :'D

Ya en el baño…

_Pero que diablos.- _pensó Rukia, tratando de acostumbrarse a la situación.- _Isshin-san definitivamente esta algo loco, pero es una agradable persona, es muy amable y divertido. _- Miró a su alrededor, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no paseaba por esa casa, sonrió. – _creo que lo mejor será hacer lo que dice, al menos ya solucioné el cómo quedarme aquí._

— Escuchaste?.- Un par de chicas charlaban animadas en una habitación poco amueblada, una de ellas de cabello azabache, mientras la otra lucía una cabellera castaña muy larga.- Hay un nuevo chico en la clase de Ichigo.- comentó la morocha.

— Si, dicen que es un chico muy mono, Eno-kun me comentó que es muy lindo.- respondió la castaña.

— Si, eso dicen, Argo-san dice que es algo afeminado en sus facciones.

— Creo que eso es lo que lo hace ver lindo :3

— umm pero eso no es lo importante.- dijo con una mueca en el rostro.

— A qué te refieres Tatsuki-chan?

— Bueno.- dijo acomodándose en su sitio, acercándose a la castaña.- se anda diciendo que el chico es muy lindo y femenino.- comenzó a sentirse incomoda por lo que estaba a punto de decir.- y bueno…

— No entiendo de lo que hablas Tatsuki-chan.- dijo mirándola confusa.

— Es que ahh, dicen que han visto a Ichigo interactuando con él de manera extraña.

— Extraña?.- La chiquilla no terminaba de entender lo que su ruda amiga trataba de explicarle y su rostro lo hacia muy evidente.

— Si, extraña, los han visto, pues, en situaciones comprometedoras.

— Etto, Tatsuki-chan, no enti…

— ¡Dicen que Ichigo se comporta como si le gustara ese chico!.- grito exasperada, interrumpiendo a su lenta amiga.

¿Qué? ¡¿Kurosaki-kun es gay?! D; .- gritó ella también, al borde de las lagrimas.

En ese mismo momento, por unas vacías calles de Karakura caminaba un chico de anaranjados cabellos, quien tuvo que detenerse un momento por una ligera molestia en su nariz que concluyó en estornudo.

— Salud, joven.- le dijo una anciana que recién doblaba en esa calle.

— eh, gracias.- dijo inclinándose

—Deberías cuidarte muchacho, no querrás pasar el invierno con alergias.

De regreso en la casa kurosaki.

Rukia se encontraba en el cuarto de baño, despojándose de sus ropas para poder ducharse. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escucho un leve golpeteo toc toc toc, para su suerte aún permanecía semivestida, con la camiseta sport que llevaba bajo el uniforme, que a pesar de ser de su talla le quedaba bastante larga.

— Hey, muchacho.- lo llamó Isshin-san desde afuera.- te traje una muda de ropa, ojala te quede, te lo dejo aquí afuera.

Depositó el paquete de ropa en el suelo y bajo las escaleras, Rukia podía escuchar el tap, tap de sus pies al bajar. Cuando dejó de percibirlos entreabrió la puerta del baño y halo la ropa hacía adentro, la colocó en una repisa y continuó con lo que hacia con anterioridad.

Unos minutos después se encontraba secando su cuerpo, y vistiéndose.

Salió del baño y se dispuso a buscar al dueño de la casa.

— Emm, Ish, es decir, Kurosaki-san.- lo llamó.- Kurosaki-san.

— Aquí estoy muchacho, ya subo :3 .- Dijo alegremente Isshin, mientras subía por las escaleras.- ¿Tienes hambre?

— Emm, en realidad no.- contestó ella, timidamente.

— Veo que no te quedo la ropa de mi hijo.- comentó mirando un nudo gigante que ajustaba la ropa del chico evitando que se le cayera.

Ella se sonrojo.

— Sabes.- dijo el hombre.- pareces una chica.- dijo mirandola serio.- Jajajajajajaja es broma muchacho, pero que edad tienes? Estás muy escualido, no, no, mi segundo hijo no puede ser tan flacucho y nadar en su ropa, el debe verse sensual para conquistar chicas lindas y darme nietos hermosos *-*

— etto … - No sabía que decir, lo miraba incomoda, mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien.

— Pero bueno, si no deseas cenar… sigueme, te llevaré a un sitio dónde puedas descansar c:.- comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y se detuvo frente a una puerta con un letrero con un número 15 pintado en el. La pequeña shinigami lo notó y se sobresalto un poco.

— Emm, disculpe no podría yo dormir en otro sitio, como esa habitación, por ejemplo.- dijo señalando la habitación de las gemelas, en la que le había tocado dormir anteriormente.

— Por supuesto que no :D Ahí duermen mis bellas hijas, y aunque seas un chico agradable no dejare que te acerques a ellas :D .- eso último lo dijo con una cara de psicópata asesino, muy tierna.

— Vale, lo pillo.

Ichigo kurosaki entró a su casa, se quito los zapatos, subió a su habitación y aventó su maletín a una esquina de esta, que permanecía con las luces apagadas, ya que el chico pretendía llegar a dormir.

— Ouch! Ten cuidado idiota!.- Bufo una molesta vocecita.

— Qué haces aquí enana? .- hizo una pausa.- o mejor dicho enano.

— superalo.

— Jaja y cómo te ha ido pequeño?.- dijo burlonamente.

— Pues bastante bien.- dijo tranquila.-

— a si?.- comentó él, incredulo.

— Sí, tanto así que ya hasta tengo un sitio donde dormir, por cierto hazte a un lado que estoy cansada.

— ¿Cómo que hazte a un lado, enana endemoniada?

— Como lo oyes kurosaki, tu padre me ha aceptado aquí y dice que puedo dormir en tu cama.

— ¿D-dormir? ¿En mi cama? ¿¡C-conmi-conmigo?!.- balbuceo abriendo la boca, a lo que ella le contesto aburrida.

— No te emociones imbecil, tú dormirás en el suelo, toma un futón del armario.

— ¿De que hablas tarada?, ¡esta es mi habitación! ¡No puedes correrme de mi propia cama!.- grito molesto.

— Tu padre me dejó dormir aquí, así que o duermes en el suelo o te vas al sofá de la sala.

— Pues como ves que no haré ninguna de las dos.- Dijo retador, acercándose a la morena.

— a no? ¿Y qué harás entonces?.- respondió con el mismo tono, igualmente acortando su distancia a él.

— Pues dormir en mi cama, como se debe.

— Muy tarde.- dijo al mismo tiempo que se acostaba en la cama. Y es que su intención era dormir en el armario, como acostumbraba y tanto amaba hacer, pero el muy idiota vino diciéndole todas esas sonsadas. Se lo merecía.

— Hazte a un lado Rukia ¡Es mi cama, joder!

— Muerete idiota.- Le dio la espalda.

— ¿No vas a levantarte?.- Dijo molesto.

— Ya te dije que no y calla que hace sueño.

— Como prefieras.- sanciono y sin previo aviso se dejo caer sobre el colchón casi encima de ella.

— Q-qué estás…?

— Shhh, ¿No que te urgía dormir? Enana idiota.

Su corazón latía a mil por segundo y no estaba segura del por qué, decidió cerrar los ojos y esperar que llegara mañana.


	5. Día 2 en la escuela

La mañana en la preparatoria karakura parecía bastante normal, y podría decirse que lo era, claro si hacíamos de lado a un par de chicas con aspecto extraño, que jugaban al detective por los pasillos de la escuela.

Inoue Orihime, alta, delgada con un tamaño muy grande de… cabello, largo y castaño, ojos grises cubiertos por gafas oscuras y sobre sus hombros una gabardina.

Tatsuki Arizagua, ligeramente más pequeña, proporción delgada, muy ágil, cabellos oscuros y con un corte en dos capas, una más larga a comparación de la otra sumamente corta, atuendo normal, con uniforme.

Pero ya las conocemos…

—Hey Tatsuki-chan, no veo nada.- Murmuraba la castaña, mientras intentaba asomarse por encima de la ventana del aula de la clase de Ichigo, intentando no ser vista.

—No creo que fuera necesario que te vistieras así.- dijo la morocha, recargada en la pared continua a la ventana.- levantate, ya les veremos al terminar la clase.

—Joo, Tatsuki-chan, asi no es divertido.- hizo un puchero con los ojos ._. Poniéndolos en forma de 3.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el aula comenzó a vaciarse, de ella salieron un chico de cabellos pinchos y un pequeño chico de cabello corto y negro, corriendo, más bien huyendo, de una jauría de chicas que formaban corazones en sus ojos.

—Ese era Kurosaki-kun?.- pregunto la ojigris.

Ambas chicas emprendieron el paso, en busca de la pareja de chicos fugitivos.

—¿Ves el lío en que me metes?.- escupió algo fatigado el kurosaki.- joder, ni como chico puedes dejar de causar alboroto.

—No es culpa mía, esas chicas están locas. ¡Dios! ¿No pueden darse a desear tantito? Hostigan. – grito irritada.

—¿Así que esa es tu estrategia?.- susurro acercándose a ella.- Darte a desear.

—¿D-de qué estás hablando?.- respondió nerviosa.- Estás muy cerca, alejate.- lo empujo con ambas manos y se recargo contra el barandal de la azotea.- Será mejor que calmes tus hormonas, Kurosaki-san.- dijo eso último engrosando la voz.

—Tsk!, prefiero el otro tonito estúpido.- frunció el ceño y se recargo igualmente sobre el barandal, a su lado; sonrió en sus adentros.- ¿Qué tal la vida de hombre? ¿Te gusta?

—No lo sé, por ahora no va mal, salvo claro por nuestras compañeras locas.

—Era de esperarse, después de todo siempre has sido algo así como un chico, supongo que debes estar acostumbrada.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, contrastando con su puño que se cerró con rabia, apretó el ceño y lanzo un golpe preciso sobre el mentón del naranjo.

—¿Qué te pasa idiota?.- preguntó colérico, con su mano tocando el sitio del golpe.

—¡Tú te lo buscaste, por llamarme marimacho!.- grito igualmente cabreada.

—¡Yo jamás dije tal cosa!.- su nivel de furia era proporcional a la rapidez con que acortaba su distancia con ella, enfrentando su rostro.

—¡Pero lo insinuaste, imbécil! .- cada vez se molestaba más. Lo cierto es que le dolía escuchar eso de él.

—¡Yo no…!.- ella se dio la vuelta, tomando rumbo escaleras abajo, él la sujeto de la mano, impidiéndole partir.

—Sueltame, estúpido. – forcejeo un poco, pero el le llevaba ventaja en fuerza, soblo levemente su brazo, cuidando no lastimarla y la tomo por la espalda, con su otra mano sujeto su barbilla y se acerco para hablarle.

—Tranquila. Yo en realidad no…

Un sonido estrepitoso los hizo fijar su mirada al frente, a la puerta de la azotea. Un par de chicas sorprendidas fueron lo primero que captaron sus ojos. Rukia, apenada, bajo la mirada y, cómo pudo, se soltó del agarré del pelopincho, Ichigo se sobresalto un poco, enrojeció levemente y puso ambas manos frente aél haciendo señales de negación.

—E-esto no es lo que parece, no, no es…

—Kurosaki-kun tú…- palabreaba Inoue con ojos llorosos.

—Ichigo yo, jamás pensé que tú…- decía atónita la karateka.- maldito pervertido, vámonos Orihime.

Y así se fueron de ahí, dejando nuevamente solos al par de "muchachos"

—Maldición Rukia ¿Cómo vas a arreglar esto ahora?

—Espera, ¿Voy? ¡En primer lugar yo no te dije que me sujetaras de esa manera!

—Fue tu culpa, por enojarte de ese modo, por algo tan estúpido.

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Algo estúpido? Aquí lo único estúpido eres tú.

—Sí, tu culpa, ¿A quién llamas estúpido tabla de planchar con piernas? _Y qué piernas, concéntrate kurosaki, insultos, insultos._

—¿Y qué? ¿Vas a decirme que pretendías contentarme al tomarme de esa forma? Jaa, y luego dices que son cosas estúpidas.

Y así permanecieron un buen rato, discutiendo en la azotea, hasta que terminó el descanzo y tuvieron que regresar a clase.

Ya en el aula.


	6. Escuela de nuevo a los servicios

Ya en el aula.

Un chico bastante bajito se escondía tras un pesado libro, en su pupitre, mientras volteaba de cuando en cuando hacia atrás, sobre su hombro, a mirar a un chico sentado en el centro del salón; el chico tal, de aspecto atractivo, alto, cabello lacio y negro y brillantes gafas que acomodaba de forma regular con el pasar del tiempo, no había pasado por alto el extraño comportamiento de su compañero de clases, devolviéndole la mirada su vez, sólo que de una manera por demás discreta ayudada por el sol, que brillaba reflejándose en sus gafas, ocultando sus ojos de los inquietos ojos purpuras que le miraban nerviosos.

Las clases transcurrían lentamente, era historia lo que tenían en ese momento, razón que justificaba el silencio sepulcral que había en el aula, que no ayudaba mucho al estado de nervios en que se encontrada la pequeña shinigami, que no cesaba de espiar sobre su hombro tratando de ver algo en el delegado de la clase que diera muestras de haberla descubierto.

—_¡Diablos! ¿Qué haré si me descubre?.- _pensaba muchas veces en periodos de tiempo cortos. Por su parte el morocho permanecía analítico respecto al curioso y por mucho sospecho individuo, ya que desde su llegada había mostrado indicios de esconder algo.

*Flash back*

El profesor Takeshi, un hombre de aspecto serio, tamaño bajo, medio calvo y con una visión torpe, delatada por sus gastados anteojos de culo de botella entraba en el salón a impartir sus clases, con paso ligero entro al salón, dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio y con una repentina calma comenzó a sacar sus libros, en ese instante se escuchó un ruido estrepitoso seguido de un par de jóvenes que entraban al aula en una acalorada discusión, se gritaban y señalaban el uno al otro, con miradas intensas de un aparente odio, mientras sus caras mostraban un ligero rubor, posiblemente a causa de la potente discusión. El profesor no pudo sino dar un pesado suspiro, mirando en dirección a los chiquillos gritones habló tranquilamente.

—Joven Kurosaki, ¿Podrían usted y su acompañante bajar el tono de sus alaridos?.- Luego inspeccionó al "acompañante" del kurosaki y exclamo.- ¡Oh como se parece usted a la jovencita Kuchiki, ¿Tienen algún parentesco?

Rukia quedó muda, mientras a su costado Ichigo la miraba con una mueca triunfal, de la cuál ella se percató.

—Emmm.- no sabía que contestar, no había pensado mucho en ello, en ser descubierta.- bueno Kuchiki-san y yo…

—Le escucho.- Decía el profesor mientras con paso lento se dirigía a la puerta, para cerrarla como acostumbraba y así asegurar que nadie interrumpiría su interesante clase.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que, nosotros, umm.- Hablaba lento, tragaba saliva, tratando de pensar en algo; por su parte el profesor empujaba la puerta lentamente, sumándole ese efecto inquietante a la próxima confesión de Rukia…

A penas terminaba él de cerrar la puerta cuando un pequeño toquido interrumpió la pesada atmosfera formada por las nerviosas e igualmente pesadas respiraciones de la morena.

Toc toc toc, se repitió, y un largo suspiro asomo de la chica, mostrando su evidente alivio. El profesor giró la perilla, permitiendo la entrada a quien estaba fuera.

—Uryu-kun, creí que no nos acompañaría en esta clase.- murmuro tranquilo el profesor, quien a decir verdad ni siquiera había notado la ausencia del muchacho.

—Mis disculpas por hacerle pensar eso, he tenido que arreglar unos asuntos.-

—Tiene como justificar su retraso, sabe muy bien que una vez que comienza mi clase no le permito la entrada a nadie.

—Por supuesto.

Mientras Ichigo se reclinaba en su lugar, buscando una comoda posición para sopesar la clase, la pobre Rukia permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos y su pequeña mandíbula teniendo ligeras contracciones, a la vez que sus cejas se encontraban formando arcos invertidos, mostrando su estado anímico actual. E pequeño alivio que había sentido hace unos momentos se había desvanecido por completo, dejando en su lugar una angustia peor.

Una vez arreglado el asunto del justificante, el esbelto chico se dirigía a su lugar correspondiente en el centro de la clase, pasando a un costado de la pequeña shinigami en pantalones, la cual no volteo ni a mirarlo, y una vez que sintió movimiento de parte de él se hizo chiquita en su asiento, escudándose detrás de un pesado libro de matemáticas que había olvidado guardar antes del receso. Ésta acción llamó la atención del chico, que sólo alcanzó a mirar los mechones oscuros y, al bajar la vista un poco, unas piernas totalmente cubiertas por el gris de la tela del pantalón.

*Fin del Flash Back*

¡Esa persona no paraba de mirarlo! Su actitud era cada vez más sospechosa, y había dejado un inquietante deseo de conocer quién era, de verle el rostro, así que decidió averiguarlo. No sería algo difícil, ese libro no le cubriría por siempre.

Transcurrió el tiempo con normalidad, Ishida Uryu desechó la idea de seguirle observando sin éxito y había optado por un enfrentamiento directo, la kuchiki también aflojo un poco en sus miradas, las cuales comenzó a hacerlas en periodos más largos y, después de un rato, dejó de hacerlas.

—_¡Por Dios, Rukia, si serás cabezota!.- _pensó.- _Entre más le mires se dará cuenta de que algo anda mal contigo, ¡Vamos! Solías ser más lista.- _Se reprendió a ella misma.- _Deja de mirarlo, y planea una forma de evadirlo mientras piensas en algo, él es listo, es el enemigo más poderoso al que debes enfrentarte en este juego._

A pesar de su fuerte convicción aún seguía echa espagueti en su silla, toda escurrida, con los músculos tensos.

Una vez que se escuchó la campana del cambio de clase salió disparada de su asiento, dejando a un ya levantado Ishida con una expresión de asombro, que se difuminó de su rostro tan rápido como llegó.

En otra parte del Instituto Karakura, un par de chicas charlaban. La más grande, hablando de volumen corporal, sollozaba mientras su compañera trataba de consolarla usando palabras algo rudas para el gusto de la primera.

—P-pero Tatsuki-chan yo no creo que sniff, que sniff, que Kurosaki-kun sea de ese tipo de chicos.- decía Orihime, enjugándose las lagrimillas y resto de ligeros fluidos nasales.

—¡Vamos! ¡Tú misma los viste! ¡Vaya marico que resultó ser! Y se las daba de muy macho.- Contestaba Arizawa-san con rudeza.- Ja! Si ya decía yo que no era normal en un hombre llorar así, como una nenita indefensa (Refiriéndose a las veces que Ichigo lloraba cuando entrenaba con Tatsuki cuando eran pequeños).

—Tatsuki-chan.- le dijo, haciendo pucheros.- sólo les vimos pues, así, no hubo nada que delatara algo más, tal vez.- De repente asomo por su cabeza una idea, a su parecer, brillante que terminó por iluminarle los ojitos y el resto de su fina cara.-Tal vez estaban practicando, ¡sí, sí! ¡Practicando alguna llave de lucha! Grrr .- Dijo esto poniéndose de pie y haciendo pose de luchador y una graciosa mueca "ruda", seguida de su gruñido.

—Lo dudo mucho Orihime, Viste lo cerca que estaba Ichigo del rostro del mocoso, a menos que haya sido una batalla de lenguas me rehuso a creer tu te.- Se interrumpió al ver como la cara de su amiga comenzaba a distorsionarse, y como las lagrimas empezaban a asomar otra vez por sus ojos.- ahhh.- supiró.- Muy bien, seguiremos investigando. No daré un veredicto culposo sobre su ahora "presunta" homosexualidad.

La castaña esbozó una enorme sonrisa, mientras sujetaba entre sus manos una mano de la morocha, está a su vez le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco más tenue. Armar todo un rollo de detectives y cosas absurdas bien valía la pena por el simple hecho de ver feliz a su amiga.

En ese mismo instante, en los servicios de la escuela, se encontraba una jadeante Rukia, recargada frente a los lavabos tratando de regular su respiración, ahora agitada por la corrida que dio.

—¡Ahhh!.- chilló.- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Tengo que pensar en muchas cosas, necesito, ahh.- volvió a sentirse agitada e hizo una pausa para tomar más aire.- necesito idear algo. Nece…

—Oye, Kurosaki, qué ocurre con eso chico.- Preguntó Ishida al acercarse al pelo pincho, que descansaba en su lugar con la cabeza colgando ligeramente hacia atrás, recargada en la ventana, este gruñó y volteando a ver a su compañero contestó:

—¿Quién?

El de las gafas suspiro cansino, y dándose vuelta rumbo a la salida respondió.

—Nadie, olvídalo Kurosaki, seguro te será fácil.

—Nece…

—¡Kyaaa!

Un grito muy agudo se dejó escuchar por todo el servicio, sino es que también por los pasillos cercanos.

Una ruborizada chica salía de una de las casetas del baño y al abrir la puertecilla descubrió al "ente" que había estado hablando frente al lavabo, viendo de esta forma, en primera instancia, la espalda de la shinigami y todo su atuendo masculino, dando por hecho que ella era un chico.

—Pervertido! Kyaaaa! Largo.- la muchachita, que parecía ser de primer grado, lloriqueaba y golpeaba a Rukia con un pequeño bolso de mano.

—Aaahh, espe-espera! ¡Oyee! Eso duele, arrggg.- Y en un acto de autodefensa le arrebato el bolso y le sujeto ambas manos.- Tranquila.

La chiquilla estaba completamente roja y la miraba con lagrimillas en los ojos, la segadora notó la situación en la que se encontraba y devolviéndole el bolso, soltó sus manos, la miró a los ojos y con una sonrisa nerviosa le dijo:

—Oye, l-lo siento, me he confundido de baño. No era mi intensión ocasionarte problemas ¿Puedes disculparme?

La chica quedó inmóvil, y aún mirándole sólo logro asentir con la cabeza, Rukia aprovechó y salió de prisa de ahí, entrando al servicio a lado, pensando en que tal vez se podría encontrar con Uryu en el pasillo. Mientras tanto la jovencita, que efectivamente era de primer grado se quedó allí, atónita, con el corazón a mil por hora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Perdón! :/  
Deje esto abandonado por más de un mes D; No ha sido algo bonito, pero en serio lo siento, espero que sigan leyendo, intentaré ser más constante para terminarlo pronto y seguir con nuevas y viejas ideas.

He tratado de seguir muchos de sus consejos :) Aunque algunas veces no me resulta sencillo porque pues ya estoy adecuada a eso e.e' Pero me esfuerzo.

Exprimiré mi cerebro y mis deditos por el bien de esta historia.

¿Les gusta? ¿No les gusta? ¿Consejos, sugerencias? Los insultos también son validos, es bueno desquitar la ira :3

Díganme, que tan seguido les gustaría que actualizara? Ultimamente he estado haciendo muchas cosas y no me ha sido posible hacerlo, antes la escuela, ahora el tiempo libre que me incita a hacer más cosas -/- Así que les propongo que me den fecha de entrega, como en la escuela.

Por cierto, si esto sigue bien, pondré alguna sorpresa que tengo paneada, por si les gustan las escenas emm ¿Gráficas?


	7. Chapter 7

—Vaya día.

Rukia suspiraba cansina, tomo un poco de agua del lavabo entre sus manos y la tiró sobre su rostro, se miró al espejo un rato y reflexionó sobre el asunto.

—Todo es culpa de Mizuiro.- soltó, mirando seriamente su reflejo.

Y es que era en parte cierto, ella seguía luciendo como una chica, sí, su cabello era más corto y sí, estaba usando pantalones y una chaqueta más grande y recta pero ¡Por favor! ¡Seguía siendo una chica!

Definitivamente la culpa era de Mizuiro.

En un punto no muy alejado de la escuela, en el patio trasero, se encontraban un par de chicas acomodando muchos objetos peculiares en un bolso pequeño, él las divisó a lo lejos y se acerco a ellas con paso lento, elegantemente.

—Buen día, Arizawa-san, Inoue-san.

—Ishida-kun.- saludó Orihime alegremente.

—Ohayo, Uryu-kun.- devolvió Tatsuki.

—Perdonen mi intromisión pero…

—Oye delegado, ¿Qué sabes tú del enano de tu clase?.- Lanzó la pelinegra, interrumpiendo al chico.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya sabes, el chico bajito, cabello oscuro, que anda como sanguijuela pegado a Ichigo.

—Oh, temo decirte que no sé nada sobre él, cuando llegue hoy a clase ya estaba allí, y no tengo registros de la llegada de alguien nuevo a la clase.

—Umm que extraño ¿No crees?.- dijo la chica Karateka.- seguiremos investigando ¡Vamos Orihime!.

—¿Investigando?

—S-sí, Ishida-Kun, Tatsuki-chan ha puesto en duda la hombría de Kurosaki-kun por causa de ese chico, no podemos permitir que algo así suceda.

—¿Hombría? ¿A qué se refieren, chicas?

—Simple.- contesto de Tajo la morocha.- Los hemos visto a punto de besarse.

—¡Eso no es cierto Tatsuki-chan!.- contestó abrumada la castaña.

—Bueno, estaban muy cerca, ¡Demasiado! Además, hay rumores por toda la escuela.

—¿Qué clase de rumores?.- pregunto Ishida, sin mostrar mucho interés.

—Pues ya te imaginaras, teniendo en cuenta lo que ya te dije. ¡Vamos Orihime! Recuerda que tenemos pocas clases libres.

Y así se fueron caminando rumbo a los salones de clase.

Ishida se quedó pensativo, analizando todo lo ocurrido.

—_No tengo registro de algún traslado o algún nuevo alumno de ninguna índole, ayer, por motivos personales no me fue posible asistir a clases, al parecer fue ayer que llegó ya que algunas personas parecen ya adecuarse a su presencia, hoy me integré a clase a mitad del día, justo después del descanso, cuando me dirigía al aula, por el pasillo, pude escuchar claramente a Kurosaki discutiendo con alguien, la voz era claramente la de Kuchiki-san, pero al llegar al salón no le vi por ninguna parte, sin embargo su lugar estaba ocupado, justamente por el individuo extraño, y esto es más extraño aún, ya que desde que pasamos a tercer grado, manteniendo el mismo salón y teniendo más compañeros, Kurosaki no ha permitido que nadie más se siente en ese sitio y no he podido discutírselo, de algún modo entiendo un poco su posición y hemos corrido con la ventaja de que nunca ha hecho falta un asiento, debido a que Kuchiki-san permanece en los registros; pese a esto, ese chico se ha sentado en ese sitio y kurosaki no parece molestarse, además, ese chico se ha puesto muy nervioso con mi presencia y, sí no estoy errando, me parece que no quiere ser notado por mi, ya que ha ocultado su rostro tras ese libro al acercarme, puedo estar equivocado pero creo que ese chico…_- El joven delegado detuvo sus pensamientos al notar una silueta de peculiar tamaño pasando por uno de los pasillos, con dirección al segundo piso.

—Ahh estúpido Ichigo.- insultaba la pequeña shinigami.- olvidé pedirle dinero para el almuerzo.- hizo una mueca curiosa y sorbió un poco de su reciente adquisición, una cajita roja con zumo de fresa.- al menos me ha alcanzado para esto.- sonrió, y un ligero rubor tiño sus mejillas.- debe estar en la azotea, será mejor que lo alcance allí.

Se encontraba ya en el tercer piso, e iba rumbo a las escaleras que conducían a la azotea, cuando de forma repentina una mano fuerte sobre su hombro la sobresaltó, deteniéndola en seco. Se puso rígida y sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda.

—Dónde estabas?

—Ahhh.- soltó ella, sintiendo flaquear sus rodillas horriblemente, a punto de casi desvanecerse frente al hombre a quien había volteado a mirar recientemente.

—¡Rukia!.- chilló desesperado, con los ojos abiertos, sujetando por los hombros al pequeño bulto que se desvanecía frente a él.- ¡Hey, Rukia! ¿Qué te ocurre!?

—ahh?, nada, jeje no es nada, me has asustado.- sonrió ella, vaya que le había asustado, creyó que todo acabaría ahí.

—¿Tú? ¿Asustada? Vamos enana, no creerás en fantasmas ¿O sí?.- decía al tiempo que le pasaba el brazo para ayudarla a sostenerse, a lo que ella devolvió un ligero golpe a sus costillas con el codo.- ¡Ouch! Túu!

—Eres tonto? Lidio con almas todo el tiempo ¿Crees que creo en fantasma?

—Jaja tranquila.- decía a la vez que la soltaba y le revolvía un poco el cabello, mientras ella a su vez le golpeteaba ligeramente.

A lo lejos por el pasillo, se movían un trío de sombras.

—Oye, Ichigo.

—hmmp

—¿Qué es?

—¿Qué es qué? Hmmp.- musitó, tragando la poca comida que había llevado recientemente a su boca.

En la azotea se encontraban el par de segadores almorzando de una caja de obento, al parecer Yuzu le preparó el almuerzo y se olvidó el dinero, por lo que compartía de su almuerzo con la shinigami.

—Lo que quieres pedirme, en caso de que pierda.

—¿Te estás dando por vencida?

—¡Cla-claro que no! E-es sólo, es sólo que quiero saber.

—Umm aún no lo he pensado bien.- dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla.

—¿Cómo que aún no…- no terminó de decirlo cuando el chico se encontraba casi sobre ella, se había abalanzado en un movimiento rápido, casi tirándola al suelo, de no ser por su mano que la sujetaba del omoplato y otra asiéndose del suelo, para no tastabillar.

—¿Te preocupa?.- susurró en un tono que le hizo erizar la piel.

—_E-está muy cerca, e-él, ¡No! No dejaré que me controle, tranquila Rukia, él… ahhhh ¡Puede por favor dejar de hablarme así?_.- su respiración comenzó a hacerse pesada y lenta, sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente.

Él pelopincho pudo notar, debajo de ese inquieto mechón que continuaba cubriéndole el rostro, ahora cabizbajo, el rosado de sus mejillas, haciendo encender también las suyas, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba con la morocha. A cada palpitar se acercaba más a ella ¡Su sangre, agolpada en su rostro, por ahora, la demandaba como suya!, pero no podía dejarse llevar por la emoción, era un juego ¿No? Una apuesta, era solo hacerle pasar un rato extraño a Rukia, pero…

—Apártate Kurosaki.- dijo la pelinegra lo más grave que pudo.- No querrás que todo el colegio piense que eres "raro" o ¿Acaso Kurosaki-kun es un hombre pervertido que desea poseer a un chico como yo? Kurosaki, yo no soy de esos.

—¿Qué? ¡Deja de alucinar enana! Y cállate, un comentario así podría acabar con mi reputación.

—Oh, así que a Kurosaki le molesta.- se dijo más para si misma que para su compañero, en lo que este se incorporó en su lugar y siguió con su almuerzo.- oh por qué te alejas Kurosaki? Creí que te agradaba estar cerca de un chico como yo, ¡Pervertido idiota!

En ese momento un ruido lo suficientemente audible como para perturbarlos se dejó escuchar desde la puerta de la azotea, de forma inmediata el kurosaki se levantó y anunció

—¿Quién anda allí?

—Genio.- respondió Rukia.- Sí hay alguien allí espiando seguro te va a responder.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¿No pensarás que me la voy a pasar aquí todo el día?, ahh.- bostezó.-, además ya se pasó la clase que teníamos libre.

En el pasillo del segundo piso se encontraba Ishida Uryu, conversando con una pequeña chica.

—Muchas gracias Ishida-sempai!.- chillaba feliz la pequeña

—Oh, gracias a ti, la información que me has dado ha sido realmente valiosa.

—Jaja, sí, aunque no veo para que podría servirle Ishida-sempai

—Bueno yo…

—¡Ishida-kun!.- Gritó Orihime Inoue, mientras se dirigía en dirección al aludido, corriendo con un traje al estilo Sherlock Holmes, tras de ella caminaba Tatsuki Arizawa, pacientemente, soplando una pipa de burbujas.

—Hasta luego sempai.- se despidió la chica y se fue dando brinquitos al piso bajo.

—Inoue-san, Arizawa-san.

—Te vimos.-sentenció la energica chica de ojos marrones.

—¿eh? ¿De qué están hablando?

—Tú sabes de lo que hablo, ¿Escuchaste algo?

—Ishida-kun, ¿Lograste escuchar algo?.- reafirmó la pregunta la ojigris.

Un par de horas más tarde las clases habían terminado, todos se disponían a ir a sus casas. Una chica menuda regresaba a un aula casi desierta, había olvidado por completo, debido a que todas sus útimas clases habían sido suspendidas, el asunto que la había mantenido ocupada y alerta la mayor parte de la mañana, y ya ajena del asunto se había aventurado a recoger el colguije de su celular que se había olvidado en el aula, afuera la esperaba un chico de cabellos naranjos, algo molesto por la tardanza de su compañera ¿O compañero?

—¡Lo tengo!.- anunció feliz

Bajaron juntos las escaleras, para esa hora la escuela ya se encontraba casi vacía, platicaban de cosas triviales cuando, al doblar por un pasillo la pequeña chica se quedó helada.

Estaba a poco menos de centímetros de chocarse contra el delegado de la clase ¡El chico del que había estado huyendo toda la mañana! Como acto reflejo levanto la mirada y notó como el chico le analizaba el rostro, escudriñándola totalmente. El chico dio un paso atrás como para observarle mejor; a su lado el ojimiel, los miraba a ambos en intervalos de tiempo, esperando, sin decir nada, a que la apuesta terminara, dejándolo con el triunfo… de repente, de forma inesperada, el chico de las gafas se inclino levemente saludando a la figura pequeña frente a él.

—¿El joven Kuchiki?.-cuestionó en tono amable.- Me han hablado nuestros compañeros de usted.- dijo sonriendo.- me temo que no tengo registros de usted, ¿Podríamos hablar mañana temprano?

—e-etto, sí, yo, ¡Sí! Mañana.

—tsk! Muevete.- dijo el pelopincho empujando a la morocha por el hombro, dejando atrás al delegado.

—_¡En serio? Vaya que esto se pone cada vez más raro, en verdad creí que él… hay algo extraño ¡Sigo culpando a Mizuiro!_

.

.

.

.

.

Hola, espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy, gracias por los reviews, ahora a escribir cada viernes :3 y, es todo, creo ¡Jaa ne!


	8. Carmesí

—Oí, Rukia ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—¿De qué hablas? No me ocurre nada.- soltó la morocha tomando la pasta dental y el cepillo.

—Has estado muy rara toda la tarde, te mueves de un lado a otro poniendo esa cara extraña.

—¿Qué cara extraña?.- dijo ella metiendo el cepillo en su boca.

—¡Esa cara!.- chilló, señalándola dramáticamente.

—Ejftojyf jefpillanfdo mijf dienfjtej injbefcil! ¿cuejf cafjra jieef res je ponfga?

—Eso es asqueroso.- musitó haciendo cara de ¿asco?.- Termina y hablamos, te espero en nuestra habitación.

Y sin más salió del baño con una toalla frotando su naranja melena.

—"_Nuestra habitación".- _repitió la chica en su mente.- _No importa en qué sentido lo diga, el escucharlo se siente extraño.- _Dejo caer sus manos pesadamente en el lavabo y se decidió por terminar su trabajo.

.

Ya más fresca, con su ahora nueva ropa de cama (Una camiseta gris oscuro bastante holgada, y unos pants negros, que solían ser de Ichigo cuando tenía 12 años.) se dirigió a la habitación del chico, la puerta estaba entre abierta así que no hubo necesidad de tocar y aunque hubiera estado cerrada seguro la abriría sin preguntar antes, sólo por molestarlo. ¿Error?

—¡Kyaa!.- fue lo primero que salió de sus labios al entrar a la alcoba.- ¡Por kami! ¡Ponte algo!

—. . .

Ahí estaba Ichigo, con el torso desnudo y mojado, sentado en la esquina de la cama.

Él únicamente volteo a mirarla y siguió buscando entre las gavetas bajo esta.

—¡N-no me escuchaste?

—Hey, tranquila, ¿Has visto el secador de Yuzu?

—No, ¿Para qué quieres su secador? ¡Cúbrete de una vez maldita sea!.- gritó lo último a la vez que le arrojaba la toalla que reposaba en la sillita de su habitación. El calor se agolpaba cada vez más en sus mejillas.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué jodidos te pasa?, se regó el zumo, me cayó todo encima y sobre mis apuntes de ciencias, necesito usar el secador para las paginas. ¿Por qué debería cubrirme?

—P-por, ¡Porque…- él la interrumpió.

—Es normal entre chicos andar sin camisa, kuchiki-kun, además incluso Kuchiki-san me ha visto así infinidad de veces.- Notó la cara de confusión y el rubor de la pequeña shinigami, le pareció gracioso. Qué tal sí…- No encuentro el secador, ¿Podrías revisar en la otra gaveta?

—Ku! Yo no… ¡¿Qué diablos haces imbécil?!.- El cabello de renji se quedaba corto con el color carmesí que tenía el rostro de Rukia en ese momento, y cómo no estar así si su compañero de cama (?) estaba a punto de bajarse los pantalones frente a ella, los huesos de su cadera básicamente estaban expuestos ante sus ojos.

—Mis pants están húmedos también, enfermaré si me los dejo, ¿Ocurre algo Kuchiki?

—¡Arrrgg! ¡Eres imposible!.- y diciendo esto se tiró en la cama y estrujó la almohada sobre su rostro.

—Oye, compañero, ¿No me ayudarás a buscar el secador?

—¡MUERETE!

.

Ichigo salió del cuarto a preguntarle a Yuzu por su aparatejo, riendo por lo recién ocurrido, dejando sola a la morena.

—_¿Qué me ocurre? Él tiene razón, lo he visto así muchas veces después de alguna batalla, ¿Qué es diferente esta vez?... "Nuestra habitación"… ¡Aahhh! De cualquier forma el desgraciado no tiene derecho a tratar de desnudarse frente mío, tal vez parezca un chico pero sigo siendo una dama ¡Una Kuchiki! ¡Estúpido Ichigo! _

_Ishida… ya lo había olvidado casi por completo, me pregunto ¿Qué querrá decirme mañana? Bueno, se supone qué es sobre mi traslado pero… hay algo sospechoso. _

Pasaron varios minutos cuando el pelo pincho por fin regreso con la secadora de mano, cuando lo hizo notó que la pequeña segadora yacía dormida con el ceño aún fruncido y las mejillas aún rojas y tibias (sí, se acerco a tocarlas ¡Pervertido! (?))

—Ay enana.- dijo a la vez que se sentaba sobre su lado de la cama, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Se dedico un minuto entero a mirarla, con una parsimonia tal que ponía en duda que se tratase de él mismo; miró su rostro, que se tranquilizaba con cada roce de sus dedos, su nariz pequeña, su mechón tan característico de ella, su cuello blanco y fino, la constante elevación de su pecho menudo, sus esbeltos brazos y sus gráciles dedos, su ancha cadera y sus hermosas y largas piernas, cubiertas por la delgada sabana de su cama, y uno de sus pequeños píes que asomaba fuera de la misma. Sonrió.

—Estúpida enana.- cogió una de sus blancas manos.- si no me gustaras tanto.

Y sin más la soltó, tomando en su lugar una almohada, tirándose en el suelo junto a la misma. Mañana seguro sería un día interesante.

.

*Beep. Beep. Beep. Pi, pipi pi*

Sonó una molesta alarma, y un puño se lanzó con fuerza hacía un costado de la cama.

—Tranquila enana.- vociferó el naranjo kurosaki, mientras atrapa con la palma el puño de la morena.- Si no te alistas llegarás tarde.

—¡¿Qué?!.- grito levantándose de golpe.- ¿Qué hora es?

—6:20, por cierto, Buen día Ichigo ¿Cómo amaneciste?.- dijo en forma sarcástica mientras abría la cortina.

—Espera, ¿No iremos juntos?

—Estoy bien, gracias, descansé magníficamente y mi espalda está mejor que nunca.- seguía hablando con el mismo tono mientras se sobaba con fuerza un omoplato con un brazo y con el otro tomaba sus cosas.

—¡Hablo en serio!.- dijo ella elevando la voz, sin llegar a los gritos.

—Claro que no.- respondió con tono natural.- Tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de clase, además.- hizo una pausa mientras miraba un boli y lo guardaba en su chaqueta.- No puedo dejar que me vean con un chico afeminado como tú, arruinaría mi reputación. Adiós.

—Idiota.- respingó, al tiempo que se levantaba para alistarse para la escuela.

.

.

—_Jojojo le he ganado al tiempo.-_ pensaba con autosuficiencia la chiquilla morena, mientras entraba en el instituto de karakura 15 minutos antes de la primera clase.

Se dirigió al aula, donde la esperaba un esbelto y alto chico con gafas… Uryu Ishida.

—emm Ohayou, kaichou.

—Buen día, has llegado a tiempo.

—emm de qué quieres, quiere, de qué quiere hablar conmigo.

—Oh, eso es más que obvio, Kuchiki-kun, es sobre su traslado al instituto karakura, no tengo registros sobre usted ¿Quién ha manejado su papeleo?

—emm es que yo.- decía algo nerviosa, tanto que comenzaba a olvidar fingir su voz.

—Ya veo.- sancionó el delegado.

—Oye yo no pretendía, esto ha sido cosa de…

—Llena este test, es sólo para llevar un registro de que el joven Kuchiki existe y asiste a esta escuela.- dijo entregándole algunas hojas mientras le guiñaba levemente el ojo.

—¿?.- Rukia estaba estupefacta ante el comportamiento de su compañero quincey.

—No olvides llenar todo.- mencionó mientras salía de la habitación.- Me pregunto cómo será tu nombre…

—ummm.- musitaba la chica mientras observaba la hoja de inscripción.- ¿Cómo diablos voy a llamarme? Rukio suena muy feo.- soltó haciendo una mueca y soplando a su mechón.


	9. De tramites y preguntas

_Pensamiento  
_Diálogos (—) y narración y esas cosas (.-)

El día estaba algo nublado, caminar no era algo molesto y él lo agradecía, no es que hacerlo no le gustase, por el contrario lo disfrutaba pero hoy era un día en el qué más que querer hacerlo sentía que debía hacerlo.

Pasó un buen tramo a velocidad normal, pero apuro el paso al notar que faltaba poco para comenzar las clases. Se detuvo. Ya había faltado mucho a clases y llegado tarde en incontables ocasiones, seguro ni cuenta daban de su ausencia. Volvió a andar. Ella estaba ahí con ese atuendo ridículo, no dejaría que esas locas compañeras le hicieran pasar un mal rato, a menos no si él no estaba allí para verlo. Corrió a toda prisa.

.

—¡Joo! Sabía que debí haber puesto más atención a estas cosas.- la chica con pantalones se esmeraba tratando de recordar la dirección de Ichigo para terminar de llenar su solicitud de inscripción, sólo le hacía falta llenar ese dato y el primordial, un buen y adecuado nombre para ella/él.

—Veamos, creo que era así, ahhh, lo dejaré así.- terminó de escribir la dirección.- ¡Listo!

**Nombre:**

**Fecha de nacimiento: **Enero 14, 1995

**Edad: **17 años

**Dirección: **Ciudad Karakura, Distrito 4 (Tsubakidai)

**Escuela de procedencia: **_**Altrincham Preparatory School**__**,**_

**Ubicación: **_**Cheshire**___

**Nombre del padre o tutor: **_**Kurosaki Isshin**_

—Ahh, me siento algo tonta, tardé tanto tiempo sólo sacando cuentas y recordando la dirección del idiota.- se reprendía.- tonta, aún no has ideado un buen nombre.

—Podría llamarme como nii-sama, su nombre es hermoso y honorable… - pensó un momento.- no, no, no merezco su nombre.- comenzó a hacer pantomimas dramáticas y a sacar lagrimitas falsas.- ahh, lo cierto es que ya todos conocen a nii-sama, me delataría.

Hizo una mueca extraña y entonces se iluminaron un poco sus ojos.

—¡Eso!.- chasqueó los dedos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.- a él nadie lo conoce y queda perfecto con kuchiki, ¡Nii-sama no me reprendas por favor! _Aunque lo merezco._

.

.

La morena se apresuró corriendo al aula, pero al entrar en ella no encontró a ninguna de las dos personas que esperaba encontrarse.

La clase continuo como de costumbre, ella esta vez no dormitaba pero tampoco ponía atención, se concentro en no concentrarse, mientras miraba distraída hacía la nada.

—Adelante, Ihida-kun.-

Había estado embelesada mirando por la ventana hací ningún lugar que ni siquiera escuchó cuando llamaron a la puerta, era Uryu, justamente una de las dos personas que necesitaba ver.

—Usumiya sensei, no puedo quedarme a la clase, como sabe hay algunos asuntos a tratar con la directiva en la sala de delegados, sólo he venido a llamar a Kuchiki-kun.

—¿Kuchiki-kun?.- preguntó extrañado el profesor.- La única persona registrada con…

—¡Kuchiki-kun! Te necesito un momento, ven por favor.- interrumpió el chico de gafas a su maestro, la morena acudió a su llamado.-con su permiso profesor, no demorará mucho tiempo en regresar.

—emm, con su permiso.- dijo ella, inclinándose levemente y siguiendo a trastabillones al delgado delegado.

.

.

**.**

En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un muchacho de naranjas cabellos, sentado en una parada de autobús, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—_No, nada, en verdad nada me convence. Debí haberlo pensado antes de proponerlo… en todo caso ¿Ella ya habrá pensado en eso? Defintivamente soy un idiota sin imaginación… o sin agallas.- _al pensar en lo último sintió algo rasposo en su garganta y tragó dificultosamente mientras los recuerdos de esa mañana comenzaban a agolparse en su memoria y, evidentemente, también en sus mejillas.

Curiosamente antes de que se acomodaran sus recuerdos y nos llevara a un típico "Flash-back" una alegre vocecita interrumpió sus enigmáticos pensamientos.

—¡Ohayou! ¡Kurosaki-kun!.- sí, la siempre alegre princesa de grandes pechos, es decir, Inoue Orihime.

—Oh, Inoue ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

—Es cierto, Kurosaki-kun, pero estoy una super secreta misión espía ajajajaja.- comenzó a reír de forma dramática, cubriendo su boca pequeña con una de sus manos.- pero debo ser sigilosa, chiz!.- decía a la vez que entornaba los ojos y hacía su mano de visera.

—Ya veo, emm y qué clase de mis…

—Shhhh.- dijo poniendo uno de sus dedos en la boca del chico, cortando sus palabras.

Era una escena muy mona e incluso algo atrevida, teniendo en cuenta que el pelopincho aún permanecía sentado y ella estaba considerablemente inclinada frente a él, rozando sus labios con uno de sus blancos dedos, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de ello y ponerse de colores en la gama de los magentas.

—etto, disculpa Kurosaki-kun, yo, kurosaki-kun no, etto.

—Descuida, entiendo.- dijo sin ningún cambio en su expresión.

—¿T-tú lo entiendes, kurosaki-kun?.- dijo ahora ligeramente sonrosada.

—Sí, Inoue.- continuó él, sonriendo discretamente a la chica.- tú misma dijiste que era una "Misión secreta" y sé que ésta clase de cosas son importantes para ti, no preguntaré más al respecto.

—Oh, sí jeje, entiendes bien.- contesto ella por lo bajo, con un evidente tono de decepción.-

—¿Ocurre algo Inoue?.-cuestionó él, notando obviamente el cambio repentino de su tono de voz.

—¡-N-nada! N-no es nada, Kurosaki-kun, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—ah, bien, nada en especial. Umm, Inoue, puedo preguntarte algo, es importante.

—¿A-algo importante? _Sí kurosaki-kun, acepto.-_ En su cabeza llovían granos de arroz y sonaban campanas de iglesia mientras volaban golondrinas por todo el cielo azul.

—En realidad no es importante.-

Decepción de nuevo por parte de la castañaranja, aunque honestamente ya estaba algo acostumbrada a esa clase de situaciones y ya no le bajaban tanto la moral.

—Umm ¿De qué se trata, Kurosaki-kun?

—P-pues verás, t-tengo un amigo que….

.

.

—Excelente, me parece grandioso que hayas terminado de llenar el formulario.

—Sí bueno, no fue gran cosa, la mayoría de los campos ya estaban llenos, sólo hacia falta poner mi dirección y bueno mi nombre..

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Alguien ha llenado el formulario por ti?

—Me sorprende que lo preguntes.- expreso Rukia de forma inquisitiva.

—Bueno, ya que lo mencionas, tu nombre es…- hizo una pausa dramática mientras revisaba el formulario de inscripción y continuó.- Debes presentarte formalmente ante el grupo, espero no equivocarme al aseverar que ya conoces las instalaciones.

—Emm, ¡Sí! Está en lo correcto.- se incorporó la pequeño kuchiki, retomando su habitual parsimonia y elegancia.- Ya he tenido tiempo de recorrer la institución.

—Perfecto, vayamos a su grupo a presentarle. Debe haber sido un largo viaje desde Chesire hasta Japon.

—Sí, bastante complicado. _¿Dónde diablos está Chesire? Era algo como Londres… ¡Inglaterra! _

—¿Ocurre algo?.- preguntó el moreno de gafas al notar cierto nuevo nerviosismo en la chica/o.

—En absoluto, todo bien.- respondió ocultando cualquier seña que delatara sus pensamientos.

—Por cierto, ¿Sabes algo de Kurosaki?

—¿Eh?.- la pregunta la tomó un poco por sorpresa….

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! Perdón :c **

**No he podido subir los capítulos y he tenido que cambiarlos ¡Mucho!, me quedé sin internet y después una serie de cosas se desencadenaron en mi contra (castigo de la pc por parte de mi madre y entrar nuvamente a la escuela son algunas de ellas).**

**Tenía pensado en preguntarles (Pedirles ayuda desesperada (¿?)) acerca de que nombre le vendría bien a Rukia como Machito :3 peeero, no hay tiempo, y hacerles esperar tanto para un solo capitulo no es bonito, así que me vi en la necesidad de cambiarlo, ahora ella tiene un nombre y ni siquiera puedo hacerla de emoción porque saldrá en el próximo capitulo :c [que subiré el mismo día, justo después de este, ya listo] y no puedo demorarme más.**

**Disfruten, insulten (leve, por fa /3), dejen Reviews y esas cosas que motivan.**


	10. Definitivamente ¡La culpa es suya!

¡Tachan!

Hola, soy Kuchiki Rukia, y no haré una presentación cómo todos los protas al comenzar la narración de la historia de su anime o al inicio de los mangas, me gustan los mangas.-pone la boca en forma de w-

Últimamente he tenido unos días muy pesados, esta semana ha sido, digamos, complicada. Pero sólo hay un culpable, sólo existe un ente raíz responsable de todo esto que me está ocurriendo…

Lo analicé, lo hice, y todo me lleva a lo mismo.

Punto 1.- Mi semana se complica por culpa de un individuo pelopincho color naranja chillante, sí, el bakamono que se hace llamar **Kurosaki Ichigo**, él me tentó a una apuesta y ahora estoy envuelta en este lío. Debo vestir y actuar como un chico una semana completa y NADIE debe descubrirlo.

Es realmente tedioso, sobre todo la parte del váter, por suerte logré convencerlo de alguna manera a que no me obligara a usar el dichoso mijitorio, (un aparato bastante extraño a mi parecer, ¿Para qué alguien querría un retrete pequeño tan alto? ¿Por qué los tipos idiotas gustan de hacer pipi de pie? Esperen… ya recordé porque… .-Poker face-.

Pero por más que se esfuerce en hacérmela pasar mal y tratar de vencerme para cobrar su apuesta, él no es el principal responsable y el causante de mis problemas. Remontaré más atrás.

Sospechoso 2.-

Un tipejo bastante irritante, vendedor de pacotilla que increíblemente ha resultado de mucha ayuda en muchas situaciones, siendo esta una de las excepciones, **Urahara kisuke. **El "sombrerero loco" como Ichigo suele llamarlo, ( y a quien a pesar de ser molesto respeto bastante), que no me dio un uniforme adecuado para mi ¡GENERO! Alegando que no le quedaba ninguno, convenciéndome que "nadie lo notaría" sólo para poder vendérmelo.

A pesar de ser capaz de casi cualquier cosa por vender alguno de sus artículos, él no es el principal responsable.

Punto 3:

Mis estúpidas **ganas de ver a Ichigo**, e-es decir, de ver a mis compañeros y amigos y sí, por qué no, a mi cabezota compinche de batallas, mi **nakama**, Ichigo Kurosaki jojojojo .- Comienza a reír histéricamente-. No estoy segura de sí esto debí incluirlo en el punto uno, pero creo que está bien en este sitio.

Eso tampoco es responsable de que yo esté sufriendo acosos psicológicos y, según Kurosaki-san y documentales extraños en televisión (Cheaters y la señorita Laura entre otros que suele ver Yuzu por la tarde) también sexuales, por parte de mis compañeras de clase, Ichigo incluido .-comienza a sonrosarse levemente mientras su cara muestra cierto temor y, por qué no, una expresión traumatica-.

Sospechoso 4.-

**Ukitake-Taichou. **Acomodando las cosas en orden él es el más factible a ser el responsable de todo este embrollo ¿Por qué? De forma cronológica podemos ponerlo así: (Las clases de lógica comienza a servir de algo, ¿Era lógica no?)

Sí Ukitake-Taichou [sospechoso 4] no me hubiese mandado a Karakura no hubiese tenido la idea y deseo de visitar a Ichigo emm y mis demás amigos [Sospechoso 3] y no habría tenido la necesidad de ir a la tienda de Urahara [sospechoso 2] a por un uniforme y así mismo si no hubiese llegado con un uniforme de género equivocado al idiota de Ichigo [Sospechoso 1] no se le habría ocurrido la idea extraña de apostar con eso.

Sin embargo Ukitake Taichou no es el responsable principal.

Es simple, todo esto se remonta a una sola persona, una persona la cual todos los demás se han dejado "engañar", su nombre es: Kojima Mizuiro.

¿Qué por qué? Sencillo, si Mizuiro no fuera como es nadie se habría tragado el cuento de que soy varon.

Reconozcámoslo, el es de proporciones delgadas, rasgos finos, ojos grandes y cabello considerablemente largo. Todo eso lo tengo yo, pero agregándole vestimenta de chico es como si fuera una versión bizarra (y menos coqueta) de Mizuiro.

Si Mizuiro usase mi uniforme habitual seguro lo reconocen como una chica, quizá hasta le confundan con familiar mío. –recuerda repentinamente todos los aspectos en que se le parece, lo cual también la convierte en medio varón, incluyendo su pequeño busto y su moral baja poquito-.

Bien, algún día me vengaré de Mizuiro, definitivamente, todo es culpa suya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pequeño capitulo complementario para explicar por qué, según Rukia, todo es culpa de Mizuiro, si se les ocurre alguna otra razón (o algún otro culpable) háganmelo saber c:


End file.
